Takdir
by Yumi Murakami
Summary: Takdir, siapa yang akan bisa menebaknya. Bahkan pertemuan mereka pun di tentukan takdir yang tidak mereka pernah kira. Dan takdir juga yang mengatur, siapa tahu akan bagaimana hubunganan Nijimura dan Mayuzumi selanjutnya? Tetap monoton atau bisa lebih/NijiMayu/


**Kuroko no Basuke** © _Tadatoshi Fujumaki_

_Takdir_ By **Me**

**Warning:** OOC, CrackPair dan kesalahan lainnya.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi Nijimura berdiri menunggu kereta api jurusannya bersama puluhan penunggu lain. Padahal sudah sengaja berangkat pagi tapi tetap saja akan berebut nanti, belum lagi yang ada di dalam gerbong. Nijimura yakin akan berdesakkan nanti, setelah panas-panasan di bus tadi sekarang harus dempetan.

5 menit kemudian kereta yang ditunggu datang dan belum berhenti saja para manusia berburu rejeki langsung berebut masuk. Harus ekstra sabar dan hati-hati di dalam karena benar perkiraannya sangat penuh di semua gerbong. Cincin pegangan saja tidak ada sisa untuk bisa dia jadikan pegangan jadi Nijimura hanya bergantung pada kakinya saja untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh saat berdesakan.

Tapi lama kelamaan rasanya seperti terkena suatu arus kumpulan manusia hingga menjebak Nijimura di pojokan dekat jendela. Tersiksa sekali rasanya, gencet sana sini sudah panas pula. Dalam hati menggerutu tidak jelas. Menyesal dia menunggu pada jam berangkat kerja dan sekolah saat ini.

Saat semuanya ribut pada keadaan menyiksa seorang lelaki di samping Nijimura yang juga seperti tergencet pada jendela nampak tenang membaca novel sambil berdiri. Tidak berpengaruh sedikitpun, dari wajah datarnya saja jelas tak ada ekspresi tersiksa. Heran, Nijimura saja hampir emosi sendiri.

Meski terdorong-dorong dia masih tenang saja membaca buku novel mini yang dia pegang.

Hingga pada benturan keras oleh seseorang yang membuat novelnya terjatuh dia tidak berkomentar apapun, dengan sikap biasa saja dia mengambil bukunya lalu membuka halaman terakhir dia baca tadi.

Mimiknya datar namun bagi Nijimura memperhatikan lelaki berambut abu-abu di sampingnya lebih menarik daripada dia sibuk mengurusi keadaan sesak saat ini.

Gerakan pelannya membuak lembaran yang rasanya satu lembar hanya cukup 1 menit saja dibaca. Dahi mengkerut saat menemukan hal aneh atau semacamnya—Nijimura tidak tahu maksudnya—dan perubahan mimik wajah. Memang sulit dibaca apa yang dilakukan, dirasakan dan dipikirkan lelaki bermata kelabu kosong itu tapi dari raut sudah cukup bisa diketahui walau Nijimura sendiri tidak mengerti.

Dia mendongkak sontak Nijimura menoleh pada jendela mengalihkan pandangan seolah tidak terjadi apapun, dirasa dia sudah kembali pada bacaannya Nijimura juga kembali memperhatikannya.

Sepertinya dia tahu, tapi cuek-cuek saja. Mungkin dia memang tipe lelaki yang memang tidak peduli pada apapun disekitarnya.

Suara pengumuman tujuannya sudah dekat memecahkan lamunannya seketika. Nijimura bersiap-siap keluar dan lelaki yang tingginya sepantaran dengannya itu juga memasukkan bukunya pada saku jas. Nijimura baru sadar kalau lelaki itu mengenakan seragam sekolah—Rakuzan ya?

Kereta berhenti, semua orang di dalam memaksa keluar dari neraka 10 menit, mengganti isinya dengan orang lain. Nijimura juga keluar dan lelaki berambut serta iris kelabu itu ikut.

Akhirnya bebas juga.

Tapi kali ini tujuan mereka beda. Nijimura belok ke kanan dan lelaki itu belok ke kiri. Mereka berpisah.

Lama Nijimura memperhatikannya sampai tidak terjangkau lagi oleh mata. Sambil berharap sedikit bisa bertemu lagi di suatu saat dan tempat. Masih ingin lebih lama memperhatikannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah malam gara-gara Mayuzumi terlalu asik lama duduk di perpustakaan menikmati deretan tulisan buku disana sampai lupa waktu. Sadar-sadar saat dia ditegur penjaga perpustakaan.

Agak kesal memang, belum puas membaca sekarang dia harus pulang sendirian malam-malam pula. Bukannya takut gelap, tapi di jalan biasa ia lewati ada preman yang hobi menggangu pejalan kaki. Tapi toh hawa keberadaannya terlalu tipis untuk disadari. Asal dia tidak sengaja memunculkan wujudnya sepertinya aman-aman saja.

Yah, juga selama dia tidak menabrak seseorang.

Mayuzumi terjatuh kebelakang merasakan benturan keras badan seseorang yang langsung terpekik kesakitan. Disinikan yang sakit sampai jatuh Mayuzumi. Tapi dia yang kesakitan. Pasti nanti dia yang akan disalahkan.

"_Ittai na_!—Siapa yang tadi menabrakku, sialan?!" Serunya garang, kedua teman disampingnya pun kebingungan mencari orangnya tapi tidak menemukan siapapun. Terlalu tidak ada hawa keberadaan sampai tidak ada yang sadar.

"Lihat kebawah, bodoh!"

Mereka menuruti kata rekannya dan melihat ke bawah sontak berteriak bersama saat sadar kalau ada orang disana.

"Se-sejak kapan?"

"Dia yang menabrakmu."

He, menabraknya? Bukannya dia yang menabrak Mayuzumi karena terlalu asik mengobrol dengan teman-temannya sampai tidak tahu ada orang di depan?

"Brengsek!" Kasar, lengan kekar itu menarik kerah kemeja seragam Mayuzumi sampai tubuhnya terangkat sendiri. "Kau mau cari mati ya?"

Tak ada jawaban, justru hanya tatapan kosong yang diberikan Mayuzumi seolah sedang menantang.

"Ngomong _donk_!" Dia kembali membentak namun sedikitpun Mayuzumi bergeming. "Bisu ya?"

"Suruh saja dia bicara—seperti biasa." Saran salah satu temannya, di setujui lelaki berbadan kekar.

Dan Mayuzumi berakhir terdorong sampai berbentur tanah dingin di pojokan gang gelap ini bersama 3 orang menunjukkan seringai pertanda niat tak bagus bagi Mayuzumi yang korban ini. Menyebalkan, ia benci keadaan seperti ini padahal sudah biasa terjadi entah diluar maupun di dalam sekolah atau rumah.

"Kau masih tidak mau bicara, eh?" Lelaki berbadan besar itu menginjak kasar wajah Mayuzumi yang masih datar-datar saja tak peduli rasa sakit menjalar di pipinya. Semakin lama ia diam semakin keras injakan dan bentakan. Tapi tetap saja Mayuzumi bungkam.

Untuk apa berbicara? Membela diri? Dia tahu itu percuma, hanya menghambat acara bully-annya saja. Selama ini dia buka suara demi membela diri atas kesalahan orang lain juga tetap saja berakhir sama. Dia babak belur. Jadi untuk apa?

"Brengsek! Tetap tidak mau bicara ya?"

"Minta maaf sajalah... Ayo, apa susahnya sih? Nanti nyawamu masih selamat."

"Iya, tapi kami memuaskan hasrat memukulimu dulu. Hahahaha..."

Telinga Mayuzumi berdenging mendengar tawa mereka. Dibunuh juga tidak masalah. Disini tidak ada yang membutuhkannya lagi. Orang tuanya juga sudah lama membuangnya jadi hidup terus itu percuma.

Tubuhnya kembali diangkat oleh satu tangan orang kekar itu dan dipukul dengan tangan sebelahnya membuat tubuh Mayuzumi terjatuh lagi. Saat itulah kedua temannya ikut memukuli. Rasa sakit yang biasa Mayuzumi dapatkan terasa di beberapa bagian.

"Ugh!—" Suara yang sedari tadi tertahan keluar begitu pukulan keras serasa mengenai ulu hatinya hingga mulutnya terpaksa mengeluarkan darah. Menyadari si korban bersuara mereka menghentikan kegiatan memukulinya, kemudian tertawa lagi—puas setidaknya itu rintihan.

"Dia bersuara! Kau dengar?" Mata sayu Mayuzumi sudah susah melihat keadaan, yang bisa dilakukan hanya mendengar dan menahan rasa sakit.

Kepalanya terdongkak sekedar melihat apa yang akan terjadi nanti, tangan itu mengudara siap melancarkan pukulan selanjutnya.

"Hentikan!"—Namun tertahan saat mendengar suara dari arah belakang.

Berbalik, mendapati ada seorang pemuda berdiri di ujung gang memasukkan kedua tangan di saku jaketnya. Menatap tajam ketiga pelaku pengeroyokan pada Mayuzumi itu.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Orang lah, kalian pikir siapa? Hantu?" Jawab acuh tak acuh orang itu. Menarik emosi ketiganya yang langsung menerjang tanpa babibu skedar salam sapa sebagai awal permusuhan mereka atau pesan terakhir sebelum pingsan.

Ternyata masih ada yang peduli padanya, selama ini apapun terjadi Mayuzumi selesaikan sendiri. Entah berakhir tragis seperti ini sampai pingsan dan ditemukan polisi atau pulang dalam keadaan lusuh. Masih untung kalau selamat.

Lelaki itu terlihat sangat mahir bertarung, memukuli mereka satu-satu tanpa kesusahan. Satu persatu jatuh tak berdaya menahan sakit pada bagian tubuhnya akibat pukulan keras orang tersebut, dari tubuh saja terlihat berbedaannya begitu juga jumlah—orang itu tidak terlalu besar, hanya lumayan tinggi dan satu lawan tiga—namun mudahnya dia bisa mengalahkan mereka.

Selesai pada urusan, dia mendekati Mayuzumi yang terduduk tak berdaya dengan darah mengalir di sudut bibir dan dahinya akibat goresan alas sepatu tadi. Tangannya terulur menawari bantuan Mayuzumi untuk berdiri. Padahal Mayuzumi tidak biasa mendapat bantuan tapi mengingat bergerak saja susah akhirnya ia mau saja menerima uluran tangan itu.

"Kau bisa jalan?"

Mayuzumi mengangguk saja..

"Kita ke restoran itu sebentar ya? Obati lukamu."

"Tidak usah," pelan melepaskan pegangan lelaki berambut hitam yang menolongnya dan berniat berjalan sendiri pulang ke rumah. Tertatih-tatih bertumpu pada tembok menahan diri agar tidak terjatuh saat rasa sakitnya bertambah seiring langkah. Baru beberapa langkah orang dibelakang berdecak dan langsung meraih sebelah tangan Mayuzumi, menghentikannya.

"Jangan sok kuat."

Dan jangan sok baik.

Alis Mayuzumi memincing apalagi saat tangannya di kalungkan pada bahu orang tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka duduk berdua disana berkat paksaan Nijimura. Tidak menyangka walaupun berharap tadinya akan pertemuan ulang ini, tapi tidak dengan dalam keadaan buruk seperti tadi. Baru dia pulang berkeliling Kyoto untuk acara jalan-jalannya mengisi liburan semesteran ini dia di kejutkan suara gaduh di gang sepi. Awalnya tidak peduli tapi Nijimura bukan tipe seperti itu, dengan rasa malas ia dekati dan memang ada perkelahian disana—tepatnya pengeroyokan—Nijimura yang memang tidak suka dengan tindak pengecut seperti itu memutuskan membantu. Dan siapa sangka lelaki yang dia tolong justru orang yang tadi pagi dia temui di kereta api. Berhasil menarik perhatian Nijimura tadi.

"Namamu?" Tanya Nijimura memulai pembicaraan, mencairkan suasana yang terasa monoton karena diamnya lelaki berambut abu-abu ini—mengingatkan Nijimura pada mantan adik kelasnya di SMP dulu.

"Mayuzumi Chihiro." Jawabnya singkat. Kepalanya tertunduk menghindari tatapan Nijimura padanya.

"Aku Nijimura Shuuzou." Kegiatan memeras kain di baskom pinjaman pada pelayan restoran cepat saji selesai, "maaf," Nijimura meminta ijin membantu Mayuzumi membersihkan luka. Mayuzumi mengangkat kepalanya, menunjukkan beberapa luka yang sanggup membuat Nijimura menyipitkan mata karena kasihan. Dia tahu bagaimana rasa sakitnya sehabis dipukuli, meski lebih banyak dia yang memukuli.

Perlahan dia menempelkan kain basah tersebut, mengusap darah di sudut bibir Mayuzumi yang kadang berjengit perih.

Ada rasa bahagia menyelip dalam dada Nijimura bisa melihat dekat wajah lelaki ini, memegangnya lagi. Padahal tadi dia hanya bisa melihat dari jauh saat di kereta api.

Penempelan plester menjadi akhir kegiatan Nijimura membantu mengobati luka Mayuzumi, lantas dia berdiri ke counter memesan makanan yang sebelumnya bertanya apa Mayuzumi ingin sesuatu.

"Chocolate shake."

Nijimura pergi, dengan senyuman.

Meski keadaannya terasa berat dengan diamnya Mayuzumi dan terlihat susah berkomunikasi—perkiraan Mayuzumi itu lelaki yang sangat pendiam—Nijimura menyukainya. Wajah datar manisnya itu. Ah jadi mengingatkannya lagi pada adik kelasnya saat SMP lagi. Salah satu adik kelas yang dulu pernah dia remehkan kemampuannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian pemukulan itu, takdir memaksa Mayuzumi untuk terus bertemu sapa dengan lelaki yang baru ia kenal dua hari. Nijimura Shuuzou.

Baru keluar dari perpustakaan dia dikagetkan sosok lelaki setinggi 180cm, berambut hitam dan bermata tajam. Wajahnya datar tetap bersikap cool menghadap Mayuzumi yang masih berdiri depan pintu—terpisah anakan tangga—wajahnya juga sama datar, menggengam 2 buku novel dalam pelukan.

"Yo!"

Dia menyapa, Mayuzumi tidak acuhkan. Dia tetap berjalan meski sudah melewati Nijimura. Membiarkan Nijimura memanggil namanya dan meminta berhenti sejenak.

"Kenapa ikut kesini? Bukannya kau mau kembali ke Amerika?" Mata abunya menyipit kesal, Nijimura masih mengikuti sampai berjalan disampingnya.

Nijimura sudah menceritakan semuanya perihal asalnya, dia dari Amerika—pindahan Jepang tepatnya Tokyo—yang sedang menghabiskan waktu liburannya di Kyoto, tempat pamannya.

Mayuzumi juga bercerita tentang dia yang bersekolah di Rakuzan.

Saling bertukar tentang kesukaan mereka pada basket, dan lainnya. Sekejap Mayuzumi yang diam mulai mau berinteraksi dan berekspresi sekalipun itu wajah kesal pada tingkah menyebalkan Nijimura padanya.

Bayaran seenaknya Nijimura menarik Mayuzumi meluangkan waktu sebentar menemani dia jalan-jalan adalah segelas chocolate shake dan satu buku novel yang sudah 5 hari lalu menjadi incarannya. Toh Nijimura mengiyakan walau ada kelihatan tidak terima dimintai begini, lebih tepatnya dipalak Mayuzumi. Karena di Kyoto kenalannya hanya Mayuzumi, sepupunya terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar menemani dia keliling Kyoto.

"Kau menghabiskan uang sakuku, Mayuzumi-_san_."

"Baguslah."

Nijimura mendecih mendengar tanggapan Mayuzumi yang masih saja acuh tak acuh pada ucapannya. Tapi entah mengapa membuat Nijimura gemas dalam konteks bukan benci. Padahal jelas disini siapa yang lebih tua, Mayuzumi kelas tiga SMA sedangkan Nijimura masih kelas dua.

"Harusnya aku yang minta di traktir oleh _senpai_-ku."

"Siapa? Aku? Yang direpotkan siapa disini?"

Bungkam sudah tak bisa menjawab. Karena bagaimanapun disini Nijimura akui dia yang membuat Mayuzumi repot dengan memintanya—memaksa—ditemani jalan-jalan.

"Setelah lulus, mau melanjutkan dimana—Mayuzumi-_san_?"

Bibir yang digunakan menghisap cairan di dalam gelas platik berhenti, kepalanya menengadah menatap langit malam di atasnya. "_Saa_..." Mereka berhenti dan duduk di salah satu bangku taman, membiarkan angin membelai rambut kelabu dan kelam itu.

"Mungkin tetap di Kyoto, aku tidak suka yang jauh-jauh."

"Takut kangen rumah ya?" Tawa Nijimura langsung terhenti begitu mendapat lirikan sinis Mayuzumi.

"Bukan."

"Kau orang yang baik ya, Mayuzumi-_san_."

"Tidak juga. Karena aku ingin terus memberatkan beban mereka."

Alis Nijimura terangkat mendengar jawaban Mayuzumi, bertanya-tanya apa maksudnya.

"Yah, karena alasan tertentu. Bisa saja kau tahu, atau aku tidak akan menceritakannya padamu sama sekali." Ujar Mayuzumi seraya meluruskan kakinya.

Dalam hati Nijimura berharap, masih ada keterbukaan Mayuzumi padanya. Ada banyak hal misterius yang Mayuzummi sembunyikan ingin Nijimura ketahui, sebentar saja Nijimura Shuuzou sudah sangat penasaran pada sosok yang baru ia temui dan tolong kemarin. Dari awal memang begitu kan?

Dan Nijimura juga berharap bisa terus seperti ini.

Yah tapi mau bagaimana lagi, waktu juga memaksanya untuk kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang menyangkan, bahkan dia sendiri, atau pamannya—yang lagi-lagi menawari Nijimura kuliah di Kyoto—atas takdirnya. Pertemuan ini terasa diulang. Awal dia melihat sosok berambut abu-abu itu sedang asik pada buku digenggamannya padahal dalam gerbong kereta sudah seperti kumpulan manusia gila diskon mendesak sana-sini penumpang lain. Hawa keberadaan tipisnya seperti melonggarkan tempatnya untuk leluasa membaca, sekalipun bukunya sempat terjatuh akibat dorongan orang, dia tetap berwajah datar merasa tak masalah pada apa yang terjadi.

Nijimura memperhatikannya, orang itu lebih menarik dari sekedar menikmati desak-desakkan atau pemandangan Kyoto di luar jendela. Sambil mengingat dimana dia bertemu lelaki itu.

Malamnya terulang lagi, Nijimura pulang malam karena tugas sebagai mahasiswa awal. Ditengah jalan dia dikejutkan suara ribut didalam gang ternyata pengeroyokan, memaksa batin Nijimura untuk menolong.

Siapa sangka, yang ditolongnya adalah lelaki dengan mata kelabu sewarna rambutnya. Lagi-lagi dia bertanya, siapa lelaki yang wujudnya terus menggelitik ingatan. Seperti pernah dia mengenal lelaki ini—tapi dimana?

"Namamu? Aku Nijimura Shuuzou."

"Mayuzumi Chihiro."

Semuanya terasa terulang. Pertemuan dan perkenalan mereka.

Ah baru Nijimura ingat, "Mayuzumi-_san_!"

"Aku tahu kau melupakanku begitu saja, dasar." Sahut Mayuzumi datar, merebut kain berada pegangan Nijimura untuk membersihkan lukanya sendiri.

"Maaf, soalnya kau—"

"_Shitteru yo_." Potongnya cepat, Mayuzumi tahu kebiasaan orang sekitarnya dan dia menerima fakta bahwa dia memang sulit untuk diingat. Hawa keberadaannya saja terlalu tipis.

"_Gomen_."

"Tidak usah meminta maaf."

Bagi Mayuzumi terkenal akan kecuekannya pada segala hal apalagi orang lain, pertama kali dalam hidupnya dia merasakan kasihan pada seseorang seperti Nijimura. Dia sendiri tidak tahu alasannya.

Mungkin dari tundukan merasa bersalahnya dan nadanya, ini juga untuk pertama kali dia menemukan meminta maaf hanya karena hal yang biasa terjadi dalam kehidupan Mayuzumi.

"Oh ya, sekarang aku sekolah disini, Mayuzumi-_san_. Kau?"

"Aku juga disini. Fakultas sastra."

"Ah _sou_, sepertinya kita satu universitas ya?"

Mayuzumi melirik Nijimura lewat ekor matanya, "iya."

Mungkin dengan ini, Nijimura akan terus mengingat Mayuzumi. Dengan terus bertemu dengannya, berkomunikasi, menampakan ekspresi datar Mayuzumi Chihiro dan lebih mengerti segalanya dari sosok sama ini.

Siapa yang tahu tentang takdir yang memutuskan apa untuk mereka berdua? Tetap monoton sebagai teman dan sahabat, atau lebih diluar sejenis tersebut?

Nijimura maupun Mayuzumi tak bisa menebak.

.

.

.

.

.

a/n:

Crack banget, hahaha... OOC pula. Ah bodo amat :v Abaikan ke alayan dan kata yang kaya diulang-ulang terus ini. Otaknya lagi kehabisan grammar.

Akhirnya bisa bikin tentang crackpair kesayanganku :'( lagi suka Nijimura dipasangin sama yang abu-abu...


End file.
